nine_sun_god_kingfandomcom-20200214-history
Qi Empire
History When Qin Yun was young, he had accompanied the emperor to other countries before going to the Qi Empire. He was only a few years old at the time, and Qi Meilan had been the one who left the most impression on him when he went to the Qi Kingdom. The main thing was that she was cute, kind and very likeable. Back then, Qin Yun had coincidentally fallen ill. Qi Meili was extremely concerned about him …He didn't know if it was his childhood or not. After all, he was a man with a cold world, and he had evil intentions.The battle between Qi Xue and Qi Meilan was about to begin. The two of them had already arrived at the battling platform After Du Han was carried off, Qin Yun immediately issued a challenge and specifically selected the heirs of the Empire of Tianzi.Once challenged, one had to go on stage. If one didn't want to fight, one had to admit defeat immediately upon going on stage.If they didn't go on stage, they would be considered as abstaining and disqualified!After being challenged by Qin Yun, the young n.o.bles of the Qi Empire were almost beaten to death the moment the sparring began without even having the time to say the word "admit defeat"! More than a dozen of the sons and disciples of influential n.o.bles were crippled by Qin Yun in a single day. They were unable to climb down from the stage!This was a huge blow to the young generation of the Qi Empire.These Empyrean descendants were people who had previously insulted Qi Meili. This resulted in the Empyrean descendants to directly give up when they encountered him. They would rather withdraw than face Qin Yun!Qi Xue was furious as she watched, because those Heaven's Qi disciples had all been lured over by her, and now because of her, all of them had been crippled! This map is called the 'Immortal Burying Scroll'. As the meteorite fell, it landed next to a small mountain village and was divided into four pieces. Your mother and three other women were by the river washing clothes."After the meteorite fell, it caught the attention of the three empires. They immediately dispatched people to the small mountain village! Your mother met your father at that time, and they fell in love at first sight. At that time, your father was still the crown prince. Qin Yun also knew that his mother was a commoner. That was why many concubines in the imperial harem envied her.Qin Yonghe continued, "The two women who obtained the other fragments of the Immortal Burying Diagram were also taken away by the crown prince of the Tian Qi Empire and Tian Xiao Empire respectively, which means, they are now emperors of the two countries.Among them, those who went to the Kingdom of Tian Qi were not lucky. They became maidservants in the palace, and soon after giving birth to their children, they died as well!"As for the woman who went to the Heavenly Roaring Empire, her luck is pretty good. She became a imperial concubine, but her good fortune did not last long. She died a few years after giving birth to her child, just like your mother." Qin Yun's thoughts immediately churned as he asked, "What about the other woman?"Your Grand Preceptor!" Qin Yonghe's words made Qin Yun's body shudder.The Grand Preceptor, she … Will she also die from a curse? " Qin Yun asked with a trembling voice.Qin Yonghe shook his head, "That's not true. She is a beast race and wasn't cursed, but she was still affected by some of the demonic arts. That group of people took advantage of the opportunity and framed her in her cultivation."Qin Yun clenched his fists in excitement as he angrily whispered, "So it's like that!"Qin Yonghe patted his shoulder and smiled, "She will be fine. After all, she has already escaped the curse. Right now, she should only be hiding somewhere to recuperate!" "As far as I know, the female who went to the Qi Empire to serve as a maid, but because of her outstanding appearance, she had an affair with the Tianqi Emperor, and later gave birth to a baby girl called Qi Meilan. And the woman who went to the Heavenly Roar Empire was the mother of Xiao Yuelan and Xiao Yueli. " Members # Qi Meilan ch 60 # Qi Xue ch 57= dead ch 75 # Qi Yong ch 78-81 # Category:Locations Category:Empires/Familys/SectsAcademiesColleges/Tribes